Alternative Therapy
by BearfootTruck
Summary: Gaara has been under a lot of stress lately, so his doctor recommends him a special therapist, which takes an unexpected turn for him. Rated M for sexual content. Fem!Naruto


**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Although Cranston is a real city, no such organization as the "Center for Life Quality" has existed or currently exists. All characters are fictional, and no identification with ANY persons - living or dead - is intended or should be inferred.**

* * *

Gaara exited his 1970 Pontiac GTO and walked into the offices of the Center for Life Quality in Cranston, Rhode Island. A few steps down the hall, he turned left and entered one of the offices, where only a couple of patients – male and female – were ahead of him. He ignored them and went straight for the counter, which was manned by a middle-aged brunette of average proportions.

"How can I help you?" asked the woman at the counter.

"My name is Gaara. Dr. Johnson set up an appointment for me today at 2:00."

"OK, hold on a second…" The woman turned to her computer and typed a few things. "Ah yes. Do you have your insurance card?"

"Got it right here…" Gaara pulled out his Blue Cross Blue Shield card and handed it to the woman, who scanned it in a card reader and handed it back to him.

"OK, you're all set," said the woman. "Just have a seat anywhere you wish."

Gaara nodded and took a seat as far away from anybody else as possible, yet positioned himself so whoever was to see him could easily catch sight of him as they walked through the door to the right of the counter. While waiting, he did his best not to make eye contact with anybody else as he hummed random NWOBHM and thrash metal tunes to himself. Sure enough, the people who were in before him got called up first. He didn't mind, for he figured that it reduced the chances of anybody else bothering him. When it was 1:55 PM, he was humming "Suspended Animation" by Baseline when it happened…

"Gaara?"

Gaara froze when he recognized the leggy, curly-haired, whisker-faced, blue-eyed blonde woman who called for him. Nevertheless, he kept a straight face, got up from his seat and followed her to her office, which had a cushioned chair, a desk facing one wall, random posters of 70s hard rock bands and – most prominently – a twin bed next to another wall.

"Have a seat." The woman smiled.

Gaara sat down on the cushioned chair, while the woman sat down in the leather swivel chair next to the desk and turned around.

"I had no idea you worked here…Naruka," said Gaara.

"Of course I do!" said Naruka Uzumaki.

"So…might I inquire about what you do here? Neither Dr. Johnson nor anybody else told me too much."

"Of course! So basically, I'm an alternative therapist. According to Dr. Johnson, you've been under stress lately and your goal was to relax, and that's exactly what I'm gonna help you do today. Any questions?"

Gaara gulped, trying to maintain eye contact with Naruka and not pay too much attention to how her short, strapless black dress perfectly accentuated her figure and her cleavage.

"Er…how exactly are you going to do this?" asked Gaara.

"You see that bed over there?" Naruka pointed to the bed.

Gaara tilted his head. "What about it?"

"I'm gonna have you lie down on that bed. But first, I'm gonna ask you to take off all your clothes."

Gaara dropped his jaw and blushed. "Um…Naruka…are we sure that we should be doing this?"

Naruka tried to suppress a giggle. "Well, the relaxation techniques I employ work _a lot_ better if you're undressed. Believe it!"

"Uh…OK…"

After removing his Schott 650 leather jacket and throwing it on the chair, Gaara disrobed completely and lied down on the bed. Naruka then got up, took a bottle of lube from her desk and rubbed some between her hands.

"Wow…" Naruka got up on the bed and straddled Gaara. "You know, I can sort of see all that tension in your body. I'm really glad that you're here because you really seem like you need this. Right now, I'm just lubing up my hands. What I want you to do right now is focus on your breathing and just…" Naruka took a deep breath in through her nose. "…in through your nose…" Naruka released the breath through her mouth. "…and out through your mouth."

Naruka repeated the process, and Gaara took after her.

"Really, just try to stay in the moment," said Naruka. "For starters, I'm going to massage your chest."

Naruka put her soft, creamy hands on Gaara's chest and massaged it. He took another deep breath in through his nose, out through his mouth and tried to let the awkwardness go. He had to remind himself that it didn't matter that one of his old friends was doing this so long as his objective was accomplished.

"There you go," said Naruka. "OK, just watch me and stay in the moment."

Again, Gaara did his best to obey Naruka's command, not too hard considering how deeply her hands were working.

"Wow, you have a _lot_ of knots!" Naruka kept massaging Gaara. "Breathe in…" Naruka took another deep breath in through her nose. "…and out." Naruka exhaled through her mouth.

Once again, Gaara repeated the action as best as he could. His pulse had gone up a bit thanks to Naruka, but he tried to ignore that and focus on releasing his tension.

"There you go!" Naruka smiled. "You're doing _so_ well! I can really see you starting to just let it go! Why don't I just come this way…" Naruka moved to Gaara's right, which gave him a better view of her rack. "…and reach over?" Naruka continued the massage. "OK…deep breaths…stay here with me, OK?"

Gaara continued breathing.

"Doesn't that feel nice?" said Naruka. "There we go!" Naruka moved, straddled Gaara again and continued to massage him. "Now just feel my hands…feel the warmth, focus on that. You know, you're doing _very_ well. I've got a couple questions; just stay with me here…in the moment. You're not anywhere else, not thinking of anything else. OK, first off, do you feel like this is helping?"

"Yes…very much…" said Gaara.

Naruka smiled. "Oh good, good! Wonderful! Any troubles staying present or anything?"

"None whatsoever."

"Good! Wonderful! Third question, and this is to continue our therapy: do you like large breasts?"

Gaara was stunned by the left-field nature of the question.

"Um…does this _really_ have anything to do with the therapy?" he asked.

Naruka smiled. "Why yes, it's part of the therapy!"

Gaara dropped his jaw.

"Hey, no stress!" said Naruka. "It's OK! You don't have to be stressed, just keep feeling it, OK? Breathe in…" Naruka took another deep breath in through her nose. "…and out." Naruka exhaled. "You're doing _wonderful_, OK?"

Without further question, Naruka grabbed the top of her dress and began to pull it down.

"This is part of the next step…" Naruka pulled down her dress further and exposed a strapless black bra. "What's wonderful about this kind of therapy is that…well, the more relaxed the therapist is, the more relaxed the patient can be."

Naruka unhooked her bra and cast it aside, revealing her breasts.

"Oh, did I mention I'm a 38D?" said Naruka.

Gaara gave no response to this. Naruka grabbed some more lube, rubbed it between her hands and started rubbing it on her breasts.

"Now you can just continue to watch," said Naruka. "Breathe in…" Naruka did so. "…and out." Again, Naruka let her breath go. "Look, you're already relaxing! So am I! Doesn't that feel wonderful?"

Gaara continued to watch as Naruka played with herself and moaned a bit. He wished he could do it himself, but he thought better of it.

"Your energy is already just changing." Naruka smiled. "It's like the weight of the world is lifting off of your shoulders!" Naruka stopped playing with herself and massaged Gaara again. "You know, I could just put my hands on you…and those large breasts on your chest, too." Naruka continued the massage. "Breathe in…" Naruka took another breath through her nose. "…and out."

Gaara inhaled and exhaled, just as Naruka asked of him.

"Wow…you know…I'm really surprised that you're really taking to this!" said Naruka. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in a more _advanced_ version of this relaxation therapy."

"Yes, why not?" said Gaara.

"OK, great!" said Naruka. "That sounds great! OK, just let me take off the rest of my clothes, and when I do that, we're gonna start it."

Naruka briefly dismounted the bed and took off her shoes, dress and panties. Then, she straddled Gaara again.

"So, the strongest form of this relaxation technique is when I can actually get my hands on your _cock_…like _that_."

Naruka began jacking Gaara off with her left hand. Within seconds, he was hard.

"Breathe in…" Naruka inhaled through her nose. "…and out." Naruka breathed through her mouth.

This time, when Gaara tried breathing, he found his breathing becoming a little more ragged. Nevertheless, he tried his best.

"Feel that?" said Naruka. "Nice and relaxing. That's a big cock, too. I can tell it's got _a lot_ of tension. Feel that tension…everything you brought with you…you've come here to me, and now you're gonna let it go!"

Naruka switched to her right hand, which felt as creamy and seductive as ever to Gaara.

"I want you to stay _very_, _very_ present," said Naruka. "Just do what comes naturally. Let your body be natural. Focus on your senses, feeling the warmth of my hand…my grip…faster."

Naruka moved her hand up and down a bit faster and smiled as she switched to her left hand.

"You poor baby, you have so much tension!" said Naruka. "Feel your breath starting to get shallow…and there's that pleasure, and the pleasure comes from relaxing!"

Naruka continued with the handjob. Sure enough, Gaara's excitement was reflected in his shallower breaths, and Naruka switched back to her right hand.

"I'm gonna go even faster!" Naruka did so. "I can feel it…you're relaxing _so_ well. If you want to leave everything you brought in here…all of that tension, just let it go. I want you to feel my hand wrapped around your cock…up and down…up and down…let your eyes go wherever they wanna go, and feel my hand gripping tighter. Yeah…there we go! Yeah…don't stop! Just let it go! Let all your tension go! Yes! Yes! Yes! Cum for me! Cum for me!"

Finally, Gaara couldn't contain himself, so he came really hard for Naruka, who just wouldn't stop stroking him until she got every last drop. Even after that, she slowed down to gentle strokes before finally stopping and holding her grip briefly before letting go.

"Fuck…" said Gaara.

"That was _perfect_!" said Naruka. "Wow…you had _a lot_ of tension!" She breathed a happy sigh. "Are you feeling better?"

Gaara smiled. "Yes!"

"Oh my goodness! Well…whenever you need to relax like that again, you just come to me and we'll go through all those techniques again. Just give me two weeks' notice, OK?"

Gaara gave a thumbs up. "OK!"

"Well…time to clean up!"

Naruka grabbed a roll of paper towels from her desk and began wiping Gaara's cum not only off of herself, but Gaara as well, who was eagerly looking forward to his next session.

* * *

**Criticism is gold. Negativity and nitpicking are pyrite.**


End file.
